This invention relates to an improved floor diffuser and more particularly to a directional floor diffuser that is movable to emit air in specific directions.
Typical floor diffusers in the industry are made from a number of different materials. Some are constructed from plastic while others may be constructed from metal. Conventional diffusers are typically placed in an opening in the floor. The floor diffusers are sized in accordance with the opening in the floor. The floor diffuser is typically held in place by some attachment means. However, the standard attachment means requires the user to have access to the diffuser both above and below the floor. Specifically, the user must have access to the portion of the floor diffuser that is below the floor to secure the attachment means.
The floor diffusers, in a raised floor system, are attached to the openings in the raised floor and are also generally used to direct air away from the opening in the floor and from the plenum that comprises the area above the concrete floor and below the raised floor. Typically, the floor diffusers are “nondirectional” or, in other words, the floor diffusers do not emit the air in any specific direction. Specifically, the nondirectional floor diffusers provide air swirling around the diffuser, thereby not allowing any user adjustability of the dissipation of the air throughout the room. Due to the swirling of the air around the floor diffuser, it is recommended that furniture be placed no closer than 24-36 inches of the center of the diffuser. The constraint on the placement of the furniture reduces the amount of usable floor space.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to manufacture a directional floor diffuser that has the ability to emit air in a specific direction. Further it would be desirable to manufacture a floor diffuser that is movable such that the direction of the air emitted can be changed by the user. Still further it would be desirable to manufacture a floor diffuser that is movable without the need for access below the floor. Still further it would be desirable to manufacture a floor diffuser that may selectively control the amount of air emitted therethrough. Thus, while floor diffusers are known, there remains a need for an improved floor diffuser that has the ability to be locked in place, is movable only by access to the portion above the floor, and can emit varying amounts of air in specific directions.